1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of photography, and particularly to a lens barrel and a lens module with the lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are used in various kinds of electric devices, such as digital cameras, cell phones, laptop computers, for example.
A camera module typically includes a lens module and an image sensor received in a lower end of the lens module. The lens module includes a lens holder, a lens barrel received in the lens holder, and at least one lens received in the lens barrel. The lens holder includes a plurality of inner screw threads. The lens barrel includes a plurality of outer screw threads engaging with the inner screw threads. During assembly of the lens module, the lens barrel is threaded into the lens holder. Due to a friction between the lens barrel and the lens holder, there are many plastic particles generated between the lens barrel and the lens holder. The plastic particles easily drop onto the image sensor, thereby making the image sensor generate noise. The image quality of the lens module is thus lower. In addition, during the assembly of the lens module, a central axis of the lens barrel may too easily be inclined relative to the image sensor, thereby reducing imaging quality of the lens module.
What is needed, therefore, is a new lens barrel, and a new lens module, which can overcome the above-described problem.